1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer systems and a printer coupled together utilizing a network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer systems and a printer coupled together utilizing a network for providing a physical location for the network printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
It is often difficult for a user to physically locate a nearest printer which is coupled to a network. Further, after a user locates a particular networked printer to use, there is no indication that the printer is operational, or provides the functionality required by the user, e.g. the ability to print in color.
One method for solving this problem is to maintain a paper record of the physical locations for each networked printer. This record is manually updated by having a system administrator walk around to physically locate each networked printer. However, printers are easily and typically moved. Therefore, the record quickly becomes outdated and incorrect.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for providing a physical location of a network printer.
A data processing system and method are described for providing a networked printer""s physical location. The printer, a server computer system, and client computer systems are coupled together utilizing a network. The server computer system first transmits a command to the printer to disable the print function of the printer. Entry of a physical location of the printer is then permitted. The print function of the printer is reenabled by the server computer system only in response to an entry of the physical location of the printer into the printer.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.